ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Briar Beauty by B S123
Portrayers In English, Briar Beauty is voiced by Kate Higgins. In Latin American Spanish, Briar Beauty is voiced by Cristina Hernández . Character Personality Briar is a kind and loving girl, and a hyperactive girl who loves adventure, despite the fact that she can fall asleep everywhere and anywhere at any given time, which is strongly due to a curse that her mother Sleeping Beauty had, which Briar inherited genetically.1 Briar is kind, sensitive about her destiny, and a loving friend. She is fierce and loyal, and also is best friends with Apple White and Blondie Lockes, according to her website profile and the doll profile on the back of the doll box, although her roommate Ashlynn Ella is a close friend of hers. She is friends with Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter,2 and also Cupid and Cedar Wood, according to the Thronecoming TV special. Briar is scared for her "destiny" and claims she is not just a party girl, in her words: "Is that how you see me!? Just, a party girl?!" and then explains how she doesn't want to lose her friends. She most likely will lose her friends if she sleeps for a hundred years, because in a hundred years, her friends will all be long dead. She is sensitive, generous, and friendly. Briar loves adventures and journeys, but wants to have her life without sleeping for a hundred years. She can be sad when the fact that if she signs the Storybook of Legends, she'll sleep for one hundred years is brought up, but in "Way Too Wonderland", this is solved when Raven signs and turns evil, but Apple brings her back, saving her, and Raven uses her newfound powers to put the pages of the book inside everyone and they don't need to sign the storybook to decide what they want, that they can be Royal or Rebel without signing the book. Briar is grateful to Raven for this, and wants to live every day of her life awake. She is generally a good person with a good heart, and loves Blondie's MirrorCast show. She enjoys gossip and fashion. In "Thronecoming",3 she threw the Storybook of Legends down the well so she wouldn't have to sleep for a hundred years.3 Briar, as not wanting to fall asleep for a hundred years, generally feared The Storybook of Legends. She doesn't have to worry about the book anymore, though. Appearanc Briar's look is very beautiful and very princess-like. Briar is in the possession of dark brown hair with pink streaks, and a rose-shaped bun at the left side of her head, and she wears pink lipstick. She has light tan skin the color of mocha coffee-cocoa drink, and has light brown eyes. Briar is a tall girl, even though she wears super-high heels. Briar likes to wear pink and rose-flower themes in her outfits. She always wears a pair of literally-rose-tinted glasses, which are sunglasses she calls "crownglasses", resembling a crown on top of her head. Fairy tale : Main article: The Sleeping Beauty Relationships Family Briar is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and her husband the Prince who is now a King from the same story of Sleeping Beauty and she is the cousin of Rosabella Beauty. Her aunt is Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, Rosabella's mother, and her uncle is the Beast, Rosabella's father. Friends Her best friends are Apple White and Blondie Lockes according to her profile, but is also shown to be friends with Raven Queen, Ashlynn Ella, Madeline Hatter and C.A. Cupid. She is fiercely loyal to Apple, and will do anything to protect her or save her. Briar saved her life from sleeping in "Thronecoming". Briar is also shown to be friends with her cousin Rosabella, and Rosabella sees her as a best friend according to her (Rosabella's) profile. Her frenemy (friend enemy) is Faybelle Thorn, "destined" to put her into a hundred-year-long sleep literally, by having her prick her finger on a spinning wheel, which they are more commonly used for thread. Faybelle regards her as her "best frenemy forever after".4 Briar is also friends with Melody Piper5, and gets along with a lot of different people. She is also friends with Hopper Croakington II6. According to ''Thronecoming''the TV special, she took the The Storybook of Legends to throw down the well so she wouldn't have to sleep for a hundred years and lose her friends.2 Pet Briar Beauty has a pet unicorn named Divacorn.